


A bit of a Masochist

by AshBerryPie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday Party, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Out of Character, Public Blow Jobs, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBerryPie/pseuds/AshBerryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma decides to throw Goku and Vegeta a joint birthday party, and things get a bit out of hand when the alcohol starts flowing. When Vegeta finds himself alone with earth's saviour, he sees a hidden side of Goku he never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of a Masochist

“Absolutely not,” Vegeta said from his seat at the kitchen table. Bulma stood with her hands on her hips.

“All the years I’ve known you, and you’ve never once let me throw you a birthday party.” 

“And like I say every year, I don’t know my birth date by earth’s standards. And I don’t need your idiot friends to validate the fact that I’m still alive.” Vegeta crossed his arms tighter across his chest. This conversation happened at least once a year. Bulma seemed convinced that it was mandatory for him to have a birthday party, although, he was sure she just wanted an excuse to throw another party.

_Like she needs an excuse._

“So what? Just pick a date! It’s not that hard!” Bulma argued.

“What’s the point of it all, if it’s not even on the day I was born? I’m not picking some random day, just so you can throw a party, at my expense.”

Bulma tapped her chin in thought. “Well, what about Goku then?”

“What about him?”

“He doesn’t know his birthday either…” Bulma’s eyes widened, as a grin slowly crept onto her face. Vegeta saw where this was going.

“Bulma…” he said in a warning tone.

“Vegeeeeta….” she cooed.

“No…”

“DOUBLE BIRTHDAY!” she squealed, jumping up and down. “I’m going to call Goku right now!” She ran out of the room. Vegeta sat frozen in shock for a moment, but was quickly at her heels.

“Are you insane woman? What the hell would make you think that I’d want to share a birthday with that bafoon?”

“Well, if you won’t choose a date, I’m sure he’ll be happy to,” she said as she picked up the phone. She wasn't letting him off the hook this time. He had to think quick.

“Wait! I’ll go talk to Kakarot about it myself!” _Shit, what am I saying?_ "I…don’t want him choosing a stupid date.” 

Bulma seemed surprised. “Wow, okay then, Vegeta. But you better not put it off, or else I’m choosing a date for you. I’m not taking your bullshit excuses this time.”

“Whatever.” Vegeta turned around and left the room. He heard Bulma’s voice echo through the halls,

“We’re going to get so wasted!” 

A feeling of immense dread and regret washed over him.

 

It was mid afternoon, and Vegeta was currently tracking Goku’s ki to somewhere out in the mountains. _Of course he’s out in the middle of no where, the one time I want to find him._ He didn’t even know why he was making the effort. Birthdays were irrelevant on Planet Vegeta as far as he could remember, but everyone here on earth seemed to make a big deal out of them. Another day you’re alive, is just another day you can spend in battle. That’s it. It’s not like any one on this planet really cared much for him anyway. Except Bulma, and maybe—

Vegeta broke his train of thought as he felt Goku’s ki directly below him. He landed in a patch of woods, with soft moss underfoot and a running stream nearby. Goku was laying amongst the foliage, not too far from the water. He used his folded arms to support his head, as he slept on the spongey forest floor. Vegeta approached him, but Goku remained blissfully unaware of his presence. Instead of kicking him in the gut, as much as Vegeta would enjoy it, he decided to just sit next to him and enjoy the scenery for a moment.

He returned to his previous thoughts. _Another day alive, is another day left to fight. Is that really the case anymore?_ As he sat out there, enjoying the smell of the moss and the leaves, and the speckled patterns of light that filtered through the trees, his days as a cold blooded warrior seemed more and more distant. _What is the point of it all now? Training?_ Yes, he had to train, to get better. He looked down beside him at the calm sleeping face of his once nemesis. He had to train to surpass him, that was his reason for living. To finally be better than him, to defeat him. By that logic, his reason for living was this sleeping man, that he’d been staring intently at for the past five minutes.

He punched Goku in the ribs. 

“Ouch!” The man in question curled in on himself, holding his side tenderly. 

“Wakey, wakey.” Vegeta chimed flatly. 

Goku looked up at his assailant, and immediately flashed him a childish grin.

“Oh! Hey, Vegeta!” He sounded genuinely pleased to see him, despite the sucker punch to the side. He beamed up at him, and Vegeta couldn’t help but feel warmed by such a welcome. 

“So what are you doing all the way out here?” Goku asked as he fixed Vegeta in his awkward upside-down stare, from where he was laying. 

Vegeta sighed, “Well what would be your guess, Kakarot?”

“Um…’cause it’s a really nice da—Ouch!” Vegeta flicked him in between the eyes.

“Is there anything in that thick head of yours?”

“What? Are you saying the great Vegeta came all the way out here just to keep me company?” Goku arched an eyebrow. Vegeta scowled and made another move to cause him bodily harm, but Goku swiftly rolled out of reach. He returned to his former position a couple feet away, and looked up at the sky through the trees. He let out a pleasant sigh.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me why. You don’t need to have a reason to come see me anyway.” 

The phrase was simple, but the meaning behind it left Vegeta at a loss for words for a moment.

“Well I do have a reason,” he said finally. Goku sat up, giving him his full attention. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Vegeta averted his gaze, 

“When were you born, Kakarot?”

“You flew out here so you could ask me about my birthday?”

“Tch, no stupid! Bulma’s making a big deal out of throwing me a birthday party. And since I don’t know when mine is, she wants me to choose one.” 

Goku looked confused. “And what does this have to do with me?”

“Never mind that, when is your birthday?” 

Goku thought on this for a second and answered, “I don’t know. When I was a kid, Grandpa used to celebrate my birthday on the same day that he found me out in the woods, but I don’t know when that was exactly. I usually just celebrate with Chi Chi on her birthday now…”

Vegeta closed his eyes to think. Would it be so bad to have his birthday at the same time as Goku? At least then he wouldn’t have to be the centre of attention. Goku could distract everyone. At the very least he wouldn’t be alone. Having decided he opened his eyes to finally address the man in front of him.

“Look, Bulma wants us to celebrate our birthday at the same time. A ‘double birthday’ she calls it.” Goku tilted his head to one side, his interest appeared to be peaked. Vegeta continued, “But since neither of us know our actual birth date, we have to choose one.” 

“Oh I know!” Goku’s eye’s lit up, “What about the day we first met?” 

Vegeta was taken aback. He hadn’t expected his suggestion to be so sentimental. He felt uncomfortable again. 

“But isn’t that also the day, you know, I killed everyone? I don’t think anyone’s going to want to celebrate that day, Kakarot.” 

Goku looked thoughtful for a second. “No, I think that should be the date. I mean, for me it was the day I was born as a Saiyan.” He smiled fondly. “And it was the day I met you.” 

He got up and made his way over to where Vegeta was sitting. He extended his hand down to him, and helped him up off the ground. 

“I can’t imagine my life if I had never met you, Vegeta,” he said in a hushed tone. They were now standing face to face, with the weight of Goku’s words hanging in the air. A blush formed on Goku’s cheeks, and he hastily took a step back, putting some distance between them. His hand shot up to scratch the back of his head.

“Ah jeez, what I meant to say is that you’re…It’s an important day for me…so…” Goku seemed to get redder in the face the more he spoke.

“It’s fine,” Vegeta interjected. “We can do it then. I just didn’t realize you felt that way about it…”

There was a long silence, and all Vegeta could hear was the wind in the trees, the running of the stream, and his heart beating in his ears.

“Veget—“

“Well I’ll go let Bulma know then.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay.”

Vegeta took to the sky, and was relieved to have the cool air wash over him.

 

Bulma had seemed surprised by the date Goku had picked, but didn’t say anything about it. What Vegeta hadn’t noticed, was how close the date actually was. It was a little more than a week away, which had Bulma in party planner mode. Vegeta did his best to keep out of her way. Which was exactly what he was currently doing in the gravity chamber, although he wasn’t getting much training done.

He hadn’t spoken to Goku since their conversation in the woods. Goku’s words still rang strangely in his ears. 

_“I can’t imagine my life if I had never met you, Vegeta.”_

He scoffed at himself. _What am I? A teenaged girl?_ Still, he couldn’t help but feel some joy after hearing those words. There weren’t too many people on earth, or even in the universe, who would say the same. He had already, unwillingly, admitted to himself that his reason for living was closely linked to the other Saiyan. So what would his life have been like if he had never met him? Would he still be serving under Freiza? The thought gave him chills. Would he have ever reached the level of super Saiyan? Would he still be miserable, cold and alone? Would he even be alive? The answer to those questions stared him dead in the face. 

It was difficult to accept what that meant. That it was Goku who had turned his entire life around. Even when Vegeta had been trying to kill him. When he had hated him to the very core of his being. Even after all that, Goku had continued to push him through. 

Maybe some day he’d finally have the resolve to thank him. 

_Maybe._

 

The day of the party had arrived, and Vegeta actually found himself feeling a bit nervous, although he would never admit it. He tended to avoid people on this day. He didn’t want to have to look at the faces of those he had murdered. He didn’t want to face the guilt that it would cause. But now, he had purposefully invited them all here, and he’d have no choice but to face all of them at once. He momentarily cursed Goku for his sentimentality.

_Kakarot._

He kind of hoped he would show up early.

He begrudgingly made his way downstairs, where all the commotion was happening. People were in the middle of moving furniture, hanging drapery along the walls and carting food from the kitchen. In the midst of it all, Bulma could be seen directing everyone, like a musical conductor. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and beamed, “Well if it isn’t the birthday boy!” She stepped off the box she was standing on and gave him a once over. “I knew that outfit would suit you. You look good!” 

The outfit she was referring to consisted of a loosely fitted forest green tank top, a grey cardigan sweater, with fitted tan slacks. It was something he would have never picked out for himself, including the suede oxford shoes, but he was thankful for not having to put together something himself. He fidgeted with the collar of his tank top, which hung rather low in the front. Bulma straightened it out for him. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be great! Did you see how much alcohol I had trucked in?” She motioned over to a large table covered in various types of bottles. “There’s enough to get an entire army of Saiyans absolutely plastered!” she said proudly. 

Some how that didn’t reassure Vegeta in the least. 

It wasn’t long before the sun started to set, and guests started to arrive. Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu were the first to come through the door. They greeted both Bulma and Vegeta politely, but kept to themselves until more people arrived. Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi showed up together, already causing a ruckus. Gohan showed up with Piccolo, to Vegeta’s surprise. Everybody greeted Vegeta politely enough, but he felt terribly out of place. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Vegeta stood off to the side. 

_Where is Kakarot?_ He was only 20 minutes late, but everyone had decided to show up early. He tried to sense if his ki was close by, but at that very moment, the whole room burst into cheers. He looked over at the group to see them all revolving around one figure, which of course, was Goku. He grinned his usual grin, and scratched the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed by all the attention. Goku’s eyes scanned the room until Vegeta felt the force of his gaze fall upon him. The moment their eyes connected, Goku’s face lit up, much like that day in the forest. 

“Vegeta! Hey!” Goku separated himself from the crowd, and made his way over to Vegeta.

“Hey yourself,” he said, smiling a bit despite himself.

Goku looked him up and down, and then up again. “Wow, Vegeta, those clothes!”

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. “Shut up, I know they’re weird.”

“No, no,” Goku waved his hands in defence. “I was going to say that you look really great actually.” He grinned. Vegeta could feel himself blushing.

“Oh…” he replied awkwardly.

Goku wasn’t wearing his normal clothing either. He wore a form fitting black t-shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. He still sported his signature colour, via a pair of orange converse sneakers. He looked really good. Like he could be the lead singer in a rock band. He stopped his train of thought, and felt his face get hotter. _What am I doing, practically ogling Kakarot?_ Goku didn’t seem to notice though, as he was checking out the large spread of food laid out on the tables around them. He noticed one in particular. 

“Is that table over there just for booze?” he asked, pointing over to the large table filled with bottles.

“Seems that way.”

“Oh wow,” he laughed nervously. “I didn’t think it was going to be that kind of party.”

“Human’s are rather fond of alcohol it seems.”

“I’ll have to try and behave myself then.” Goku chuckled, flashing a mischievous grin. “Well come on, the party is this way!” He grabbed Vegeta by the arm and started to drag him towards the other partygoers.

“Ka-Kakarot! Let go of me you fool!” Vegeta protested, snatching his arm away from Goku’s grip.

“Come on, Vegeta! You’re not going to make drink alone on my birthday, are you?” Goku pouted.

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously. “Are you sure you didn’t drink one too many before coming over here?”

Goku just laughed and continued to make his way to the party. Vegeta hesitated, but followed behind him. 

Bulma clinked a spoon against the glass she was holding, “Okay everyone! Now that both the birthday boys are here, it’s time to get this party started!” Everyone cheered. “And that means it’s time for the games to begin!” Vegeta shot Goku a questioning look. _What games is she talking about?_ He didn’t like the sound of it. Goku looked just as confused, but everyone else seemed excited.

“Okay, okay, every one sit in a circle! The game of choice is ‘most likely!” Bulma shouted above everyone’s excited chatter. Everyone formed a circle on the floor, around a huge cluster of shot glasses. Vegeta found a place in the circle between Goku and Yamcha, trying his best not to rub legs with either of them, but in the end having no choice considering how tight the circle was. He opted to scoot closer to Goku, in lieu of having to share space with the other man beside him. 

Once everyone was seated, Bulma explained how the game worked, which was simple enough. Going around the circle, each person would come up with a situation, then on the count of three, everyone would point to the person they thought would be the most likely to be in said situation. For every person you had pointing at you, you had to take the same number of drinks. Vegeta was pretty confident in his understanding of the game. Bulma decided to go first to demonstrate.

“Alright, who would be most likely to… clean out an entire refrigerator in one sitting?” She smiled mischievously. Everyone counted to three and suddenly eight fingers were pointing in Goku’s direction. Nine if you counted the one Goku pointed at himself. 

Vegeta covered his face with his hand. “Idiot, you’re not supposed to choose yourself.”

“Oh, whoops,” Goku laughed. “Jeez guys, go easy on me!” He reached for the middle of the circle, and gulped down eight shots in quick succession. His face contorted at the last one. 

“Don’t forget the ninth one, buddy!” said Krillin from across the circle. “Remember you pointed at yourself too.”

Goku heaved a sigh, but took the shot. After all that, he still seem fairly composed, if not a little flushed in the face. The game continued, with Roshi winning the most likely to steal a pair of used panties, and Krillin the most likely to have slept with a prostitute. Everyone was getting pretty buzzed, but Vegeta hadn’t had to take a single shot yet. He didn’t know wether to feel lucky or left out. It was now Goku’s turn.

“Okay…who would be most likely to…” — he giggled— “to punch me in the face?”

Everyone’s eyes immediately went to Vegeta. _Oh shit._ Another count of three, and everyone pointed at him, except for Vegeta who pointed at Piccolo. Vegeta grumbled to Goku, “I should punch you in the face right now.” Goku just laughed and slapped him on the back.

“Drink up!” he said, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Vegeta managed to get all eight shots down, but with more difficulty than Goku had experienced. He disliked the burning sensation in his throat. With that over with, he glared in Goku’s direction. It was his turn now.

“Who would be most likely to piss me off?” Vegeta paused barely an instant and shouted, “One, two, three!” Goku pointed at Bulma, who shot him a look. Everyone else pointed at Goku and laughed at his bewildered expression. 

“Aw Vegeta, why’d ya have’ta go an’ do that?” Goku slurred slightly, his previous shots finally taking effect.

“Consider it pay back, now drink!” Vegeta smirked, as he began to enjoy this aspect of the game. Either that, or the eight shots he had just taken were messing with his head. Goku started throwing back more shots, but with much more difficulty. As he picked up another, it flew from his now uncoordinated fingers and into his lap. The next one he took missed his mouth and dribbled down his face. 

“There, that’s ‘bout eight right?” Goku asked, falling back on his elbows. 

“Only half of those even made it into your mouth!” said Yamcha, laughing. 

“Fiiiiine. Geta! Help me take my shots!” Goku said, now leaning his weight on Vegeta’s shoulder.

“No way! You didn’t help me with mine, this is your own fault!”

Goku leaned in closer, pleading, “Come on, Geta. Help me out here. Pleeeease?” The smell of alcohol on Goku’s breath was making him dizzy. Everyone stared, as Goku continued to cling to him. He tried to push him off, but only succeeded in getting more tangled up in Goku’s arms. 

“Just give me the fucking shots!” he finally succumbed, downing four more. 

“Yay! That’s my Geta over here!” Goku cheered still clinging onto him. Vegeta couldn’t help grinning a little at Goku’s drunken cheering. He could also feel the room spinning pleasantly around him, while Goku’s unruly hair tickled against his cheek.

The game went a few more rounds, with Goku and Vegeta sharing each other’s shots. At some point the game was abandoned. Empty shot glasses littered the floor, along with puddles of spilled alcohol. Everyone was pleasantly intoxicated, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Vegeta moved to get up, but his legs gave out from under him as all the alcohol rushed to his head. He came falling down into Goku’s lap. 

“Ka-Kakarot, I can’t geddup,” he slurred. Goku fell back, laughing hysterically. 

“Quit laugh’n at me!” he said, struggling to get himself upright. Goku propped himself up and watched the other man flail about in his lap. Vegeta managed to pull himself eye level with Goku, by climbing up the other’s body. His hands rested on Goku’s shoulders, and his breath caught in his throat when he finally noticed the two big, saucer-like eyes staring back at him, a few inches away from his face. He froze.

“Hey.” Goku said in a smooth voice. _He’s pretty good looking._ Vegeta scolded his own thoughts for the second time that night. He had to get out of this awkward position. 

He pressed his knee into Goku’s gut, causing the other man to groan, and used it as leverage to push himself up. _Victory._ He almost fell back down again, but this time he managed to adjust to the vertigo. He then sought out somewhere to ride this out. He’d drank too much because of that stupid game, if he wasn’t careful he’d end up making a complete fool of himself. _This is why I don’t drink._

He spotted a table in the far corner, topped with a long blue tablecloth. _Good enough._ No one seemed to notice as he snuck over to it and crawled underneath. 

The darkness was a welcome change of scenery, as well as the pleasant feeling of personal space. Being around so many people wore him out, both mentally and physically. 

Somebody turned on some music, and he saw the lights in the room dim through the fabric of the tablecloth. No one seemed to notice his absence. He wondered if he was really going to spend the rest of his “birthday” by himself, drunk under a table. He laughed to himself, amused by his own awkwardness.

The tablecloth suddenly lifted in front of him, revealing those same immense eyes, which even in the dim light, appeared to glow. 

“Found ya! Mind if I squeeze in there?” asked Goku, not bothering to wait for an answer, before he crawled underneath the makeshift hideaway. He brought a bottle of whiskey under with him. 

The table was quite long and offered adequate space for two people to sit under, but Goku scooted close by Vegeta’s side. Vegeta stiffened at the sudden intrusion.

They both sat quietly in the soft darkness of the tablecloth for some time and Vegeta began to relax a little.

“It’s kinda nice under here,” said Goku.

“Hm,” Vegeta grunted in response.

Vegeta could hear the music playing, and the vibration from the speakers, but under the dark confines of the table they was sitting under, he felt as if he were far away from the world. He could feel the heat from Goku’s body, which was only a little more than an inch from his own. He could smell a slightly musky, perfumed scent, which was perhaps the soap Goku had showered with that morning, or his shampoo. It was all rather soothing, combined with his lightheadedness from earlier. He sighed, feeling somewhat content for the moment.

Goku took a swig from the bottle of whiskey, and offered it to Vegeta. He accepted and let the liquid pour down his throat and warm his stomach. 

“You know, I would have liked to do something just the two of us today,” Goku said, sliding down the wall a bit. “So I wouldn't mind sitting under here with you the rest of the night, if that’s what you wanted to do.”

Vegeta handed the bottle back and said, “Do what you want.” But added more softly, “Thanks.”

Goku smiled and had another drink of whiskey. The bottle continued to be passed between them, as they sat comfortably in each other’s company. Eventually the bottle ran dry.

“It’s fucking hot in here,” Vegeta complained, trying to shimmy off his sweater, unsuccessfully. Goku laughed, and reached behind Vegeta to help move the soft material off his shoulders. Vegeta sat still, and felt his heart speed up at each tender movement of Goku’s hands down his arms. Goku was close, with his hands lingering on either side of his body now, still holding on to the fabric of his sweater, which lay pooled around him. Goku let his head fall, to rest in the crook of Vegeta’s neck. The warmth of Goku’s breath was searing on his already flushed skin. He shivered.

“Kakarot…” 

Goku lifted his head. “Oh, sorry Geta. I kinda spaced out there.” He moved back to where he had been sitting before. With a smile he added, “You smell really good.”

Vegeta brought his hand up to his neck, which still tingled where Goku had touched it. His hands had been warm and gentle, and he found himself craving more of it. He didn’t have the control to stop himself from reaching for Goku’s hand and holding it. Suddenly embarrassed, he tried to pull it away, but Goku intertwined their fingers and gave the hand a gentle squeeze before he could escape. Vegeta looked at him, and opened his mouth to say something, but Goku stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it,” was all he said. 

Vegeta found himself squeezing back. This might have been the first time he had ever held someone’s hand for any extended period of time. It was warm and soothing, despite how uncontrollably his heart was beating. Under the cover of his private escape, no one could see them, no one would ever know that Goku had touched him so tenderly, or that he had liked it, or that he craved more. 

He turned to look at Goku and found the other man already looking back at him. In the dim light coming through the tablecloth, he could see an intensity in his eyes. The longer he stared into them, the more sure he felt about the tingling sensation in his chest.

Under his breath, he uttered the other’s name, and Goku answered by bringing his hand up to caress Vegeta’s cheek. He leaned in so that their breath mingled between them. Vegeta couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. They both stayed that way for a moment, as if Goku were giving him time to change his mind, but in this moment, Vegeta was sure. This was what he wanted. 

The moment Goku closed the gap between their lips, it felt as if he had been struck by lightning. His entire body tingled and he gasped into Goku’s mouth. He had to cling to the front of the other man’s shirt for stability, and to keep him from feeling as if he was free falling. Goku let out a soft moan as their lips continued to slid together. He ran his fingers through Vegeta’s hair, tilting the other man’s head back further. They slowly separated, breathless.

“Wow, Vegeta …” Goku whispered, before Vegeta pressed their lips together again, kissing his friend in slow, sensual movements. The feeling of his lips moving against Goku’s had him hooked. His head was spinning, and in his drunken state he felt as if he might be dreaming.

Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta’s waist and pulled him closer, using his other hand to caress down his spin. Vegeta moaned softly, and arched his back at the touch. Goku ran his tongue over Vegeta’s lips, silently asking for more. The kiss deepened from there, as they explored each other's mouths. Vegeta was now trembling in Goku’s arms, as Goku skillfully glided his tongue against his. They finally had to part again, both flushed and gasping for air. 

Vegeta was in utter amazement. He had never, in all his life, experienced anything quite like that. Goku was strong and powerful underneath his touch. His smell was almost as intoxicating as the bottle of whiskey that lay empty on the floor beside them. His head still spun, but less from the alcohol and more from the taste of it on Goku’s lips. Wrong as it may have been, he couldn’t deny what he was feeling.

“Kakarot…you’re really good at this,” whispered Vegeta, astonishment in his voice.

Goku laughed. “You make it easy.” He gently moved them to the ground, Vegeta on his back, with Goku hovering above him. “Because you’re so _fucking_ sexy,” he breathed out, causing Vegeta to gasp. Hearing Goku swear was sinfully delicious.

“Shit, keep talking.” 

Goku leaned down closer to his ear, so his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin. “Do you know how long I’ve been watching you, thinking about you like this?” He licked the shell of his ear. “There are nights when I can’t stop thinking about having you under me, just like you are now,” he spoke in a deep whisper, dripping with lust. “I’ve been fucking you with my eyes for years, undressing you, feeling you out.” Vegeta moaned at the obscene language and the hot breath on his neck. 

“You like it when I say _fuck_ , Vegeta?” 

Goku moved down to slowly trail his tongue back up his neck. Vegeta let out a loud sob, and Goku quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Shhh, you don’t want the others to find us like this, do you? Or maybe you do?” He smirked. “What would they say? The mighty Vegeta and the innocent Goku, doing such naughty things to each other.” He palmed the bulge growing in Vegeta’s pants, as if to illustrate his words. 

Vegeta didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. He felt like he was drowning in the words currently dripping from Goku’s filthy mouth. The fact that they were coming from Goku, the virtuous hero, made them that much more exhilarating. Each word brought him to new heights of arousal. 

“Vegeta, do you want me to suck your cock?” 

Vegeta’s eyes widened. _Oh God._ He couldn’t help the buck of his hips at the thought of Goku’s lips around him. 

“Do you want me to do it right here? With our friends in the same room?” Goku said, excitement in his voice. 

He lifted Vegeta’s shirt to expose his toned abs and chest. He ran his fingers over the overheated flesh, causing Vegeta to shiver once again. He kissed down his neck, mixing in playful bites that made Vegeta’s laboured breath catch in is throat. He continued down his chest and stomach, which both heaved from Vegeta’s heavy panting. His hands were in Goku’s hair, edging him to keep moving closer to his destination. 

“Oh shit, Kakarot. Kakarot…” The name spilled from his lips in a series of delicious moans.

“If you keep saying my name like that, you’ll be getting more than just a blow job.” Goku warned, biting the skin at Vegeta’s hip, then sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Goku unzipped Vegeta’s pants, and smoothly pulled them down, along with his boxers, enough to release Vegeta’s fully erect cock to the open air. Goku purred in anticipation. 

It was large and thick, just as he had expected from the prince of all Saiyans, and right now, it was all his. Vegeta couldn’t help but lean up on his elbows, in order to get the full view of Goku eyeing his throbbing length. The other man looked up at him playfully.

“You have a pretty nice cock, Vegeta. I wonder what it tastes like.” He smirked, as he dipped his head down to lick it from base to tip. Goku moaned from the sheer obscenity of his own actions. When he reached the tip, he stopped to look up at Vegeta again, who was staring at him intensely. Knowing Vegeta was watching his every move increased his excitement. He grabbed hold of the cock before him, and gave it a couple of smooth strokes, earning him some breathy moans from the man beneath him. 

“Remember, if you’re too loud, we’ll get caught,” Goku warned, before wrapping his lips around the head of the thick cock and licking the slit. Vegeta let out a sharp moan, before stifling himself with the back of his hand. Goku continued his mission, slowly licking and sucking down Vegeta’s member until he nearly had the whole length in his mouth. Now it was time for the real fun to begin. 

He bobbed his head slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. He pushed himself down further and harder each time, gagging himself with the thick appendage. He secretly loved the feeling of having his throat fucked. Vegeta writhed and bucked underneath him, his hand not doing much to stop the sounds of his pleasure from escaping. Goku did nothing to stop Vegeta’s bucking hips, as his cock rammed more fiercely down his throat, much to Goku’s delight. 

Goku stilled his movements and detached himself from Vegeta with a “pop”. Vegeta groaned at the loss of suction, but was cut off when Goku slid his tongue into his mouth. Vegeta could do nothing but moan, as his mouth was invaded by a mixture of whiskey, and what he could only guess was the taste of his own arousal. Goku pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

“You taste delicious,” Goku purred with a grin. “I like it when you’re rough with me, so don’t hold back, okay?”

Vegeta grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back sharply. “Keep sucking,” he commanded. Goku gasped at suddenly receiving some of the aggressiveness he craved. 

Vegeta forced him back down, his hands still in his hair. Goku opened his mouth, but made no further movement. He looked up at Vegeta, half pleading, half daring him to give him what he wanted. 

Vegeta could barely believe what he was seeing. Down by his stiff cock, earth’s saviour was kneeled down, practically begging him for a taste. He had never seen a more erotic sight.

Obliging Goku’s silent request, he shoved his cock into the awaiting mouth before him. He forced Goku’s head roughly up and down, and Goku moaned delightfully around the swollen member. He could feel it start to twitch and pulse in his mouth, as Vegeta’s movement become more erratic. 

“I-I’m going to…” Vegeta gasped.

Goku grabbed hold of Vegeta’s hips, stilling his thrusts, as he sucked more forcefully. Vegeta’s body seized, as he released himself into Goku’s willing mouth. Goku happily accepted the offering, moaning at the erotic sounds falling from Vegeta’s lips, and the feeling of the hot liquid hitting the back of his throat. When the man beneath him finally stilled, and there was nothing more to take, he sucked Vegeta clean one last time, and released him from his mouth. Leaning back against the wall, Goku wiped the spit dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand. He sighed contentedly. 

Vegeta also propped himself against the wall, completely spent. He tucked himself back into his pants and tried to steady his breathing.

Now that it was over, and his need had been satisfied, Vegeta was left wondering what had just happened, and what did it mean now? _I just made out with Kakarot! More than made out, he…oh God._ Feeling awkward, Vegeta suggested they head back to the party before the others came looking for them.

“Just give me a minute,” Goku said, shifting his crotch with a pinched expression on his face.

“Oh… “ Vegeta averted his gaze from the sizeable bulge in Goku’s jeans. He felt a bit guilty now that the other had no way to relieve himself. Goku noticed Vegeta’s awkward expression. 

“It’s fine. I’m a bit of a masochist anyway.” He winked. “I’ll take care of it later, remembering all those _dirty_ sounds you were making.” Vegeta blushed. “You’re welcome to watch,” Goku added with a smirk.

With that, he disappeared behind the tablecloth, leaving Vegeta to wonder how he was going to ever face him again after what had just happened, and after what Goku had just said. 

_“I’ll take care of it later, remembering all those dirty sounds you were making. You’re welcome to watch.”_

The music continued to play in the background, as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off for a while now, and decided it's about ready to be let loose. It's been years since I've posted a fic, and it feels pretty good to get back into it. I love writing Goku kind of dirty and kinky. Nobody's that good all the time, you know? ;) I look forward reading your feedback/comments on this.


End file.
